federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren al-Khalid nee Una
Introduction 'Lauren had enjoyed the time with Terin and his family as Cassica got back, but now she wanted to spend time with her family which she hardly ever got to see! Terin had some time with Cassica and she had her time here. All in all, Lauren was the only one who seems genuinely excited about being here. Getting up early, she was in her bikini had some coffee, breakfast, read some and then was off swimming. Hayden was on the dock so she swam over and came up as quiet as she could before splashing him. "Hey dink...whatcha thinkin about?"' (Post 10468) Lauren Una (played by Jessica Alba and Fo Porter) is the ex-model turned fashion photographer. Having had her ups and down as a teen model, after a bogus agent and beign diagnosed with a learning disability, Lauren applied herself more with the help of friends and family on Bajor. Currently, she has graduated highschool and entering into University for a Bachelor of Arts in photography! Family Information Immediate Family Born April 07, 2381, Lauren is the second youngest of six children between Katal Una (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383). Her biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture and is currently attempting to replace his former hosts duties as father. In future plots, however, Lauren's father Cathasach never died. He is alive and well, though their relationship isn't as strong as it could be they do bond. Lauren is close enough with his mother, but her schooling on Bajor keeps her away from the family. She has five siblings - N'lani Una (2380) and her twin Luke Una (2381) are the only full blood. Half-blood siblings include Benjamin Wolfe (2377) and Tucker Dorr (2376), as well as Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378) and Una-Koran Jatar (2379) who were adopted into the family. Personal Life Siomane Terin Meeting at highschool, Lauren and Siomane Terin were drawn to each other almost right away. Terin's best friend, Hapto Micha, however, had less than noble ideas about Lauren causing a rift in the friendship. Soon enough, Terin and his family started to support Lauren more and more until his father, Siomane Polren, realized Lauren had an undiagnosed learning disability. With the help of the Siomane's, Lauren was able to flurish and get over the drama/stigma of her less than successful modelling career. Finally in 2398, Terin proposes to Lauren and they made plans on getting married once both of them have an established career or finish school. There first meeting was post 8556. Education and Career Because of Lauren's modelling, she was often homeschool or had tutors for much of her teenage life. Going to school with an undiagnoses learning disability, Dyscalculia, she often found it unpleasant as many focused on the math and sciences. Feelign discouraged, she would often skip school or resort to disruptive behaviour. Once diagnosed, she was able to concentrate on what she did know, languages/arts, and get extra help when needed. Lauren graduated highschool in 2399 and enrolled at the University of Bajor for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in photography. She is expected to graduate in 2403. Lauren, with her vast knowledge about fashion and modelling hopes to get into a career of fashion photography. Modelling Starting to model as a young girl, Lauren was always in the top fashion magazine for children's clothes and then pre-teens. Soon enough, she got herself an agent by the name of Winston Meador. With the help of Noah Almin, Winston was able to run an illegal practice for underage models, getting them into more prestigeous shoots if they were to do him favours. For Lauren, this included nude photoshoots, sexual favours and eventually the participation of the young girl in a porn holovideo by the name of Trillhole 2: Spotted Dick. Eventually, Lauren's collaboration in the industry was discovered, ruining her modelling career, while Winston/Noah were apprehended eventually. Winston was charged and incarerated for child pornography and statutory rape. Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Trill Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Future Plots